The present invention relates to techniques for completing fields in forms based on the geographic location of users.
Many software applications require users to provide information by inputting data into forms. For example, accounting applications provide a wide variety of forms that are used to collect information from users. Unfortunately, filling in such forms can be time-consuming and tedious for users.
To assist users in completing such forms, many software applications use so-called ‘smart-fill’ techniques. For example, when a user starts to enter information in a field, a software application either completes the field for them (based on entries previously provided by the user) or suggests the remainder of the information to the user. In this way, smart-fill techniques can simplify and improve the user experience.
However, in order for users to benefit from such smart-fill techniques, these users still are required to initiate the process. More specifically, a user has to launch a software application, select an appropriate field in a form (for example, by clicking on the field), and enter in at least a portion of the requested information. Although the smart-fill techniques can improve the user experience, these residual user actions can still be time-consuming and tedious.